Bachmann
In 2002 Bachmann USA made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tools, to resemble the characters in the TV series. Engines Steam Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy the Small Engine *James the Red Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Emily the Beautiful Engine *Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine Diesel Engines *Mavis the Quarry Diesel Coming in 2008 *Salty the Dockside Diesel Coming Soon *Devious Diesel *Iron 'Arry & Iron Bert *Bill and Ben *Donald and Douglas *Boco the Vicar's Diesel *Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car *Duck the Great Western Tank Engine *Oliver the Great Western Tank Engine *Stepney the Bluebell Engine *Derek the Diesel *Harvey the Crane Engine (w/ working r/c crane) *Arthur the Big Red Tank Engine *Murdoch the Heavy Goods Engine *Molly the Yellow Engine *Neville the Bulleid Engine *Dennis the Lazy Diesel *Rosie the Pink Tank Engine *Lady *Dodge & Splatter *Diesel 10 (w/ working r/c arm and claw) *Whiff the Garbage Engine *Silly Billy Rolling Stock Passenger Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Express Composite Coach *Express Brake Coach *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Emily's Composite Coach *Emily's Brake Coach Freight Rolling Stock *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Cargo Car *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Open Wagon – Blue *Tar Tanker *S.C.Ruffey *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Open Wagon – Red *Oil Tanker *Coal Wagon with Coal Load *Cattle Wagon *Well Wagon *Cream Tanker *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Salt Wagon *RF Container Wagon *6-Ton Wagon End-of-Train Rolling Stock *Brake Van Coming in 2008 *Special Coach #1 *Special Coach #2 *Henrietta *Sodor Mail Coach with Mail Load Coming Soon *Passenger Coach (Short four-wheeled orange coach) *Passenger Brake Coach (Short four-wheeled orange brake coach) *Old Composite Coach *Old Brake Coach *Passenger Coach (Short four-wheeled red coach) *Passenger Brake Coach (Short four-wheeled red coach) *Museum Railway Coach *Old Slow Coach *Quarry Wagon with Quarry Load *Foolish Freight Car #1 *Foolish Freight Car #2 *Cargo Van *Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon with Scrap Load *Gravel Wagon with Gravel Load *Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #1 *Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #2 *Fish Truck with Fish Load *Fish Van with Fish Load *Bolster Wagon with Logs *Bolster Wagon with Steel Girders *Bolster Wagon with Pipes *Bolster Wagon with Oildrums *Bolster Wagon with Stack of Wood *Bolster Wagon with Crates *Short Flat Cars with Loads *Long Fatbed Trucks with Loads *Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load *Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load *Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load *Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load *Hay Wagon with Hay Load *Fir Tree Wagon with Fir Trees *Ice Cream Wagon *Pipe Truck with Pipe Load (with sides that come off when pipes are not tied properly) *Thomas's New Truck *James's New Truck *Special Truck with Tarp and Lights *Truck with Load of Tiles *Balloon Truck with Balloon Load *Garbage Truck with Garbage Load *Chicken Van with Chickens *Sheep Van with Sheep *Rocky the Breakdown Crane (w/ working r/c crane) *Hector the Horrid Coal Hopper *Toad the Brake Van *Breakdown Train Crane (w/ working r/c crane) & Flatbed *Sodor Works Unit Coach Non-Railway Characters Non-Railway People *Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller *The Conductor/The Guard Vehicles *Bertie the Bus *Harold the Helicopter *Cranky the Crane Coming Soon *Lady Hatt/The Fat Controller's Wife *Mrs. Hatt/The Fat Controller's Mother *Sir Topham Hatt's Car/The Fat Controller's Car *Duke & Duchess of Boxford (2-pack) *Butch the Breakdown Truck *Bulstrode the Barge *Sodor Tugboat *Sodor Mail Van *Bridget and Stephen Hatt *Mrs. Kindley *Gremlin *Cattle (figures) *Terence the Tractor *Trevor the Traction Engine *Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus *George the Steamroller *Caroline the Car *Horrid Lorry #1 (LOR 1) *Horrid Lorry #2 (LOR 2) *Horrid Lorry #3 (LOR 3) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck *Jeremy the Jet Plane Coming Soon - On Site with Thomas *Miss Jenny Packard *Jack the Front Loader *Alfie the Green Excavator *Max & Monty the Dump Truck Twins *Byron the Bulldozer *Oliver the Brown Excavator *Kelly the Crane *Isabella the Steam Lorry *Ned the Steam Shovel *Buster the Steamroller *Patrick the Cement Mixer *Nelson the Transporter *Miss Jenny's Van Sodor Scenery Locations *Sodor Junction Station *Water Tower *Coaling Station *Pedestrian Bridge *Signal Gantry (2-pack) Coming in 2008 *Switch Tower Coming Soon *Tidmouth Sheds & Turntable (2-pack, E-Z Track Accessory) *Toby's Shed (E-Z Track Accessory) *Knapford Station (E-Z Track Accessory) *Wellsworth Station (E-Z Track Accessory) *The Windmill *The Watermill *The Tunnel *Brendam Harbor & Docks *Elsbridge Airfield *Bertie's Shed *Terence's Shed *Harold's Landing Spot *Coal Depot *Coal & Water Station (Fueling Station Loader & Water Tower, E-Z Track Accessory) *Diesel Fuel Station (Fueling Station Fuel Tank & Diesel Fueler, E-Z Track Accessory) *Elsbridge Shed (E-Z Track Accessory) *Mavis's Shed (E-Z Track Accessory) *Railroad Crossing (E-Z Track Accessory) *Sodor Airport *Culdee Fell Mountain *Wellsworth Town *The Quarry *Balloon Factory *School *Market *The Farm *Dairy *Ice Cream Factory *Bakery Train Sets Short-Track Train Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) Long-Track Train Sets *Gordon the Big Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) Deluxe Train Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) Coming in 2008 *Thomas' Holiday Special *Thomas' Fun with Freight Set *Emily the Beautiful Engine Train Set (Emily the Beautiful Engine, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach, circle of track) Coming Soon *Toby the Tram Engine Train Set (Toby the Tram Engine, Henrietta, circle of track) *Breakdown Train Set (Breakdown Train Crane working r/c crane & Flatbed, Breakdown Train Crane working r/c crane & Flatbed, Sodor Works Unit Coach, straight track & powerpack and curved track pieces not included *Edward the Blue Engine Freight Train Set (Edward the Blue Engine, Open Wagon - Red, Cattle Wagon, Brake Van, circle of track) *Henry the Green Engine Train Set (Henry the Green Engine, Express Composite Coach, Express Brake Coach and oval of track) *Percy the Small Engine Deluxe Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, Sodor Mail Coach with Mail Load, Sodor Mail Coach with Mail Load and oval of track) *Mavis the Quarry Diesel Train Set (Mavis the Quarry Diesel, Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #1, Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #2, circle of track) *Devious Diesel Train Set *Bill & Ben Double Train Set (Bill, Ben, Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load, Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load, Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load, Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load, circles of track, switches, straight track) *Salty the Dockside Diesel Train Set *Harvey the Crane Engine Train Set *Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine Train Set (Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine, Special Coach #1, Special Coach #2, Duke & Duchess of Boxford 2-pack, oval of track) *Arthur the Big Red Tank Engine Train Set *Murdoch the Heavy Freight Engine Train Set *Iron 'Arry & Iron Bert Train Set (Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert, Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon with Scrap Load, Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon with Scrap Load, Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon with Scrap Load, Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon with Scrap Load, circles of track, switches, straight track) *Molly the Yellow Engine Train Set (Molly the Yellow Engine, Special Truck with Tarp and Lights, Special Truck with Tarp and Lights, circle of track) *Neville the Bulleid Engine Train Set *Dennis the Lazy Diesel Train Set (Dennis the Lazy Diesel, Truck with Load of Tiles, Truck with Load of Tiles, circle of track) *Rosie the Pink Tank Engine Train Set (Rosie the Pink Tank Engine, Balloon Truck with Balloon Load, Balloon Truck with Balloon Load, circle of track, Balloon Factory) *Silly Billy Train Set (Silly Billy, Chicken Van with Chickens, Chicken Van with Chickens, circle of track) Parts Couplers *Hook-and-Loop Couplers Coming Soon *Headlamps *Coal Load *RF Containers *Gravel Load *Quarry Load Coming Soon Bachmann UK will release the same Bachmann HO Thomas & Friends products that Bachmann USA has produced, and it will produce the GWR Autocoaches for Duck and Oliver: Isabel, Dulcie, Alice, and Mirabel. When Bachmann USA releases the HOn3 track and train sets, it will soon produce the Bachmann Thomas & Friends HOn3 products: Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Duke, Smudger, Proteus, Bertram, the Blue and White Narrow-Gauge Coaches, the Green and White Narrow-Gauge Coaches, the Red Narrow-Gauge Coaches, the Blue Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, the Red Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, the Brown Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, the Grey Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, the Narrow-Gauge Coal Cars with Coal Load, the Narrow-Gauge Slate Cars with Slate Load, the Gun Powder Wagons, the Red Narrow-Gauge Boxvans, the Narrow-Gauge Breakdown Train Crane (w/ working r/c crane) and Flatbed, the Mr. Percival figure, the Mrs. Percival figure, the Narrow-Gauge Stations, the Narrow Gauge Roundhouse and Turntable, the Incline and the Wharf. It will also produce the Bachmann Thomas & Friends HOn3 Narrow-Gauge Train Sets: the Skarloey Train Set (Skarloey, Blue and White Narrow-Gauge Coach, Blue and White Narrow-Gauge Coach, Blue and White Narrow-Gauge Coach, Blue and White Narrow-Gauge Coach, Blue Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, circle of HOn3 track), the Rusty Train Set (Rusty, Narrow-Gauge Coal Car with Coal Load, Narrow-Gauge Coal Car with Coal Load, Narrow-Gauge Coal Car with Coal Load, Narrow-Gauge Coal Car with Coal Load, Brown Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, circle of HOn3 track), the Rheneas Train Set (Rheneas, Red Narrow-Gauge Coach, Red Narrow-Gauge Coach, Red Narrow-Gauge Coach, Red Narrow-Gauge Coach, Red Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, circle of HOn3 track) and the Duncan Train Set (Duncan, Narrow-Gauge Slate Car with Slate Load, Narrow-Gauge Slate Car with Slate Load, Narrow-Gauge Slate Car with Slate Load, Narrow-Gauge Slate Car with Slate Load, Grey Narrow-Gauge Brake Van, circle of HOn3 track). External links *Bachmann Industries See also *Bachmann Industries Category:Merchandise